Drabbles
by FieryFestus
Summary: "I couldn't even talk to you without wanting to strangle you, but even after all the arguments, I was still lost without you. Even with all the missions, when you didn't really brush your hair anymore, I still thought you were beautiful. And when we did get on, it was the best thing ever." Pure Fluff. Characters belong to Rick Riordan
1. Chapter 1

It had been two weeks since Percy and Annabeth had left camp to go back to school. Three weeks since the great prophecy. The losses still hurt, and would probably never heal totally, but the wound was healing. Slowly, but surely. The weather was still warm, and the sun still shone in the sky.

Usually, getting out of bed was a chore for Percy, but not today. He was going out with Annabeth for the day. If there was anything worth getting up every morning for, it was Annabeth.

It was their first proper date. Sure, Annabeth had been to Percy's a couple of times, but Percy had never actually taken her out. Not yet.

Annabeth got up at eight. Early, as usual, to work on designing the city of the gods – Olympus, a task she had been given after she and Percy saved the world together.

She sighed, and neatly piled her designs onto her desk, and set about getting changed. She had never really bothered about what she wore, but when she was with Percy... well. She knew that he wasn't that bothered about what she wore either. They had known each other for years. And he liked her for who she was. He wanted her to be herself. So Annabeth threw on a pair of denim shorts and a t-shirt and a cardigan.

"Always walk your date to the door."

Percy rolled his eyes. He loved his mother more than anything in the world, but she did tend to go on a bit.

"Yes, Mom."

She looked at her son. If you looked at him, you saw a typical sixteen-year-old. A troublemaker. A joker. Not a son of Poseidon. A boy who had held the weight of the world on his shoulders. A boy who was weighed down with the fate of a demigod.

She pulled a comb from the kitchen drawer, and started doing Percy's hair. Percy took a step back.

"Mom!" He said, snatching the comb away from her, and ruffling his hair back to how it was.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. Percy handed the comb back to her. She smiled at him.

"Look how grown up you are." She said, with a sigh.

Percy smirked.

"Are you serious?" He said. "I'm sixteen."

Sally smiled, and gave him a hug. Percy gladly hugged back. He didn't care how 'cool' it was. He hated how he saw some boys his age treat their mothers. No respect at all. His mother had been there for him through think and thin. He wanted to give something back.

Sally looked at him one last time.

"Okay, I guess you'll do." She said. "Have fun. Be careful. Be back -"

"- before eleven." Percy supplied, with a grin. "Yeah. I'll see you later."

He slung his backpack over his shoulder and closed the door behind him.

He knocked on the door to the Chase's apartment. He mussed his hair one last time, rubbed his eyes, and straightened out his t-shirt, and she answered. Annabeth. Percy couldn't help but wonder how he had missed how beautiful she was in all the years he knew her. It was so effortless. She didn't need to try, she just _was_. She smiled at him. That dazzling, mischievous grin. Annabeth's _real_ smile. The most beautiful.

She grinned when she saw him. Standing in his usual lazy, Percyish way. His hands in his pockets. His hair blown to one side as if he'd just been to the beach. That trouble-maker grin. The sparkle in his eyes. Annabeth almost blushed. She was dating this boy?

"Hey." He said, well aware of Annabeth's Dad standing behind her. He hadn't seen Annabeth for almost a week, and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her, but he didn't want to do anything rash whilst he was watching.

Mr. Chase put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

"Back by half-eleven, okay?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy and nodded.

"Sure Dad."

He smiled at her.

"Okay." He said. "Have a good time you two."

Percy waved a little.

"Bye, Mr. Chase." He said.

He closed the door, and Percy instantly wrapped his arms around Annabeth. She squealed a little. Percy always hugged too tight, but there was something comforting about it. Something that only Percy would do. She laughed, and pecked his lips. He rolled his eyes, and kissed her properly, but was distracted by the opening of a window, and a cough. He turned around, and there was Mr. Chase, hanging out a window, raising an eyebrow at him. He and Annabeth blushed deeply.

"Dad!" Annabeth squealed.

He shut the window, and she sighed.

"Hello." Percy said.

"Sorry about my Dad."

Percy shrugged.

"I think he's pretty cool." He said. "I missed you." He added.

Annabeth smiled, and her heart melted to the floor.

"It's only been five days." She said. "But I missed you too."

Percy laughed and kissed her cheek, before offering out his hand. She took it with a smile. They walked through the streets together, talking and laughing, until they got to the beach. Percy slipped off his flip-flops, and grinned at Annabeth, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Race you to the sea?" He asked, although it wasn't really a question. Before Annabeth could even answer, he was sprinting down to the surf, looking over his shoulder and laughing, throwing his hoodie to the ground. Annabeth followed suit, slipping of her flip-flops and dashing after him.

"I'll get you, Jackson!" She squealed.

It didn't take her long to catch up with him. She was always the faster runner, even when Percy was on his home turf.

She laughed as she overtook him, unbeknown to Percy's plan.

"Annabeth!" He screamed.

She turned around, her eyes wide. Naturally, she thought there was a monster lurking around the corner or something. Percy smiled, and pointed upwards, where a huge wave loomed over her. Thank the gods the beach was deserted.

The wave crashed down on top of her, and she glare at Percy, who was too busy cracking up to notice. Annabeth sighed. It was her turn.

Annabeth ran towards him, and threw her arms around him. Percy, laughing to hard to remember she was drenched in seawater, didn't have time to prepare. The water seeped into his t-shirt, and soon enough, he was as wet as she was.

"Okay, Annabeth." He said, his arms still wrapped around her. "You got me good."

Annabeth smiled to herself.

"I know." She said.

Percy laughed, and picked up his hoodie from the ground, wrapping it around Annabeth's shivering shoulders. She smiled gratefully, and wrung the water out of her hair like a wet cloth, before sitting on the floor. Percy sat beside her, looking out to the ocean. His arm slipped around her waist, and her head found his shoulder, and Percy kissed her cheek, before sighing, and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You know what?" He asked.

"What?" Annabeth asked, looking out to the surf.

"I love you." He spluttered, before he could stop himself.

Annabeth's stomach did a flip. It was the first time he had ever said it, and she realised she felt the same. She smiled softly, tilting his head towards her, and kissing him. After a while, she pulled back, and pecked his lips.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." She said.

He smiled, and pulled her closer to him.

"It was always you, Annabeth." He said, after a while.

Annabeth frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Percy chuckled.

"You didn't have to worry about Rachel." He said. "Sure, I liked her a little, but -"

Annabeth glared at him, and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Past tense. _Liked_" He said. "- but you were in a whole different league. I couldn't even talk to you without wanting to strangle you, but even after all the arguments, I was still lost without you. Even with all the missions, when you didn't really brush your hair anymore, I still thought you were beautiful. And when we did get on, it was the best thing ever. And, although I wish I had done sooner, I didn't make a move because of the prophecy. I couldn't mess you around like that. Like, if I died, and we had just started dating... I just didn't want to hurt you. And, I know this is selfish, but if I lost you, it would've hurt enough anyway, but now... it would tear me to pieces."

Annabeth smiled, still looking out to the ocean. It was so unlike Percy to be all sentimental like that, but it was the sweetest thing he had ever come out with. She kissed his cheek, smiling.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain." She said, eventually.

Percy raised an eyebrow, and Annabeth laughed.

"You were worse with... with Luke." She said, her voice trailing off as she said his name. He had been gone for a while, but it still hurt. "When I was younger... yeah. But I was just a kid really. He was just like a brother to me, nothing more. And then I found you. Things changed. It was pretty horrible, liking you, but thinking you were going to die all the time, and thinking about the prophecy. I really wouldn't have minded. Actually, I would have preferred it. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you before... before the prophecy. The war."

Percy stood up, brushing the sand off his shorts, and holding his hand out to Annabeth. She took it with a smile, and Percy pulled her up into his arms. He pressed his forehead to hers, and she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Her hair was beginning to dry into a blonde curly puff. Her wet t-shirt clung to her. But percy thought she was a beautiful as ever. As beautiful as always.

"I'm sorry about Luke." He whispered.

Annabeth sighed.

"So am I." She said. "But you're still here with me. We're together. That's all that matters."

Percy smiled, and pressed his lips to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Set in the last Olympian, after Annabeth and Percy's argument.**

I stormed down to the beach, and sat in the sand, staring into the water. I needed time to cool off. Sure, I liked Rachel, but not in _that_ way. I mean, she was pretty, yeah, but me and her? No. I looked out to the horizon. It was a beautiful day at camp, as usual. I couldn't help but think it could be the last time I looked out to that view. The calm before the storm.

I heard footsteps behind me. I knew who it was, but I looked behind me. Annabeth.

"Do you mind if I -?" She gestured to he ground.

I nodded, and motioned for her to sit. She sat beside me. I could smell the lemon soap in her hair. Her earrings. Her eyes. Just looking at her gave me butterflies. I was sure it would probably the last time I would be able to sit with her before the war.

"Sorry." She said. "You're not a coward. You're the bravest person I know."

I smiled, still looking out to the horizon, my heart beating out of my chest.

"I get the impression you weren't talking about the prophecy."

She smiled ever so slightly, and brushed her hair behind her ear, like she does when she's nervous. I chuckled quietly.

"Oh, come on, Annabeth." I said, grinning. "We both know it."

She flushed, and looked at the floor. She suddenly found a rock very interesting. She fiddled with it for a while, before throwing it into the water.

"I like you too, you know." I stuttered, blushing a little, still looking out to the ocean. "I think you know that, right?"

Annabeth nodded, and looked at me, her grey eyes misty.

"And I was thinking... maybe after the war." I said, on a roll now. "Maybe we should give it a shot? Providing my soul doesn't get reaped."

I looked at her. She wasn't smiling. She just nodded, looking into my eyes. Gods, she was beautiful.

"Aren't you scared, Percy?"

I wanted to lie. I wanted to pretend to be brave for her. But I wasn't feeling brave. I wanted it to just be a dream. But the truth is, I was scared. Scared out of my wits. Facing your death... it's terrifying. But I knew there was no point in lying to Annabeth. She was my best friend. I could trust her. I picked up some sand, watching it fall through the gaps between my fingers. I was shaking a little. Every time I thought about it, which was becoming more and more often, I got even more scared.

"Yes." I admitted, my voice small. "Terrified."

She stared at me, and a tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

"Hey." I said, knitting my eyebrows together. "What's up? Don't cry"

She wiped her eyes, and put on a brave face.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "I just... care about you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

I growled, stood up, and threw a rock into the water angrily. I hated hurting the people I cared about. Especially Annabeth. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. Tears of fear, anger, hurt. I stared out to the ocean. It usually made me feel better, but not this time.

"I'm sorry." I stammered, not even looking at her. "I didn't mean for this to happen... I didn't want to hurt you."

I heard her stand up, her footsteps muffled by the sand. She stood beside me, and took my hand. I probably should've been embarrassed, but I didn't even care anymore. I wanted to make the most of the time I had left. She rested her head on my shoulder, her hair tickling my neck. My heart raced. I suddenly became aware of the tiny details. The sound of her breathing. How soft her hands were. Her tears soaking into my shirt.

"I just want to tell you how I feel before I...I" I said, letting it hang. "I don't want to hurt you." I said, looking at her, mournfully. I knew if something did happen, she would be the person I would miss the most. "I've liked you for... a long time. But I think you know that. I was going to ask you on a date but I'm constantly in danger, Annabeth, and if something happened to me, it would hurt you, and that is the last thing I want to do. But now I'm a few days away from getting my stupid soul reaped and I can't do it anymore. I think... I think I love you."

She just stared at me. I just looked at the ground, ashamed. Then she kissed my cheek.

"Me too, Seaweed brain." She mumbled, before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey." Percy said, stepping out onto the balcony with his wife.

It was Percy's and Annabeth's wedding day. The warm summer air felt refreshing compared to the hot, buzzing atmosphere inside. They only wanted a quiet, relaxed affair, but get the Olympians involved... well, they sure knew how to party.

Annabeth turned and smiled at him. She looked beautiful. Leaning on the edge of the balcony, her halo of blonde curls twinkling in the sunlight, her intense, playful grey eyes sparkling with contentedness, her dress falling perfectly over her tall, slender figure. To Percy, she was more beautiful than anything, or anyone he had ever seen, including Aphrodite.

He stood beside her, following suit, and leaning on the edge of the balcony too, watching the warm sun set behind the Manhattan skyline.

"It's our wedding day," he said, with a sigh, "and I've hardly had a chance to even speak to you."

Annabeth smiled, her eyes still fixed on the sun.

"We've got a whole lifetime together to talk, Seaweed Brain." She said, softly.

Percy's arm snaked around her waist.

"I don't want to have to wait." He said.

Annabeth smiled, and pecked his lips.

"You don't have to." She said, her eyes drifting back to the skyline. "I'm all ears."

Percy took a sip from his champagne.

"Okay." He said, setting his glass down, and brushing his hands together. "Firstly, you look really beautiful. I know I said it earlier, but I don't think you believed me. Secondly, I don't really like champagne."

Annabeth laughed.

"Neither do I." She said, with a smile. "And you look rather handsome, Mr. Jackson. I never thought I'd ever see you in a suit. Is that all?" She asked.

Percy shook his head, and rubbed the back of his neck, like he did when he was nervous. Annabeth smiled at him curiously, and Percy smiled back, before sighing.

"I've been thinking." He said. He rubbed his hands together, another sign he was nervous. "Now we're settled and married and stuff... I, uh... How do you feel about starting a family?"

Annabeth looked at him and blinked. She had never really considered it before.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

Percy looked at the floor, but nodded.

"Only if it's what you want, too." He said. "I mean, I don't want to pressurise you into something you're not comfortable with. And I doesn't have to be now. I mean, there's no rush, is there? But I'm okay if you really don't -"

Annabeth smiled.

"Percy, you're rambling."

He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah... sorry." He said. "I just... yeah."

Annabeth laughed, and pecked his cheek. Before thinking for a while. It was what she wanted. It was the life she had always dreamed of, and the fact that she was getting it with Percy made it better. But it was a dangerous life. A hard life. Would it be fair to bring a child into it too?

"I'd love to, Percy." She said, before she knew it. "Yes. I would like that."

Percy's face lit up. A grin spread across his face.

"Really?" He asked, a little surprised.

Annabeth smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." She said. "I hadn't really thought about it before but... It's just a chance to be a little more normal, you know? As normal as we can get. And honestly? I'd really like to have a family. Especially with you. You'd make a brilliant Dad, Percy. I mean -"

"Annabeth, you're rambling." Percy said, still smiling. They stared out into the sunlight for a moment. "Are you sure, Annabeth? You're not just doing this for me, are you? Because I figured it wouldn't be much fun for you."

Annabeth laughed.

"I think I can handle it, Percy, after everything we've done."

Percy smiled, and his arm snaked around her waist.

"Yeah." He said. "Okay."

They stood in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. It had been a long, surreal day. It was nice to have a little time out of it for a while.

"Come on." Annabeth said, taking his hand. "Lets go back inside."


	4. Chapter 4

**Set in the demigod files, after Annabeth asks Percy to the fireworks**

"Percy," Annabeth said, only her head poking out the cabin door. "You're an hour early."

Percy wiped his hands on his jeans. Silently cursing the gods for making him so nervous. It was only Annabeth. His best friend. He tried his best to grin to cover the nerves.

"Yeah." He said. "I want to get us a good spot. And the sunset's nice."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. The idea of spending an extra hour alone with Percy was pretty appealing to her. He was funny, and not to mention, rather attractive. The way he stood casually on the steps, his hands in his pockets, his hair windswept. She didn't like to admit it, but Percy made her go weak at the knees.

"Alright, Seaweed Brain." She said, "Give me five minutes."

He smiled and nodded,before he shut the door, and he sat on the steps. He wondered what was going to happen. This was almost as scary as one of his quests, if not, more so. So, Annabeth had to ask _him_ to the fireworks, which, frankly, wasn't how it was supposed to go. And what did that mean? That she liked him? Fancied him? He shook his head. Girls were the most confusing people he had ever come across, particularly Annabeth.

He heard the door open behind him, and there she stood. She wore simple cropped jeans and a plain green t-shirt. Her golden curls hung loose over her shoulders. Percy stood up, and smiled at her.

"Ready to go?" He asked, trying to keep himself from staring at her.

She smiled at him and nodded, and they walked towards the beach in silence.

Before Percy could lose his nerve, he decided to ask a question.

"So," He said. "Is this a 'date' date, or a 'just friends' date?"

Annabeth looked at him and smiled.

"I don't know." She said. "Lets just see how it goes."

Percy almost laughed.

"Annabeth? Doesn't know?" He joked. "That's a first."

"And a last." Annabeth said, with a grin.

Percy laughed for real that time. He almost forgot that he actually really, really liked her when she wasn't in a bad mood with him. He looked at her. She really _did_ look gorgeous. He suddenly felt self conscious. Did he look okay? He wasn't so sure anymore.

"You look pretty." He said, giving her a small, sweet smile.

Annabeth blushed a little, and then laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Relax, Percy." She said, with a smile. "It's only me."

"I know." He said. "I mean it."

She bumped him with her shoulder, although she couldn't help but smile.

"Not too bad yourself yourself, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled at her. They found a good spot on the fireworks beach. Percy pulled a blanket from his backpack, and laid it on the ground. They sat down, and Percy pulled out a chocolate bar. Annabeth laughed, and took it.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"Guess."

"The Stolls?" She said. It wasn't really a question. She knew that it would have been them.

Percy nodded, chuckling a little, and looked out, watching the sun set. It was almost dark now, and the beach started filling up. The blissful quiet gone, Percy and Annabeth started talking and laughing, and as the night drew further in, they got closer. They found their hands meeting, and didn't move. Percy interlaced his fingers with Annabeth's, and she smiled at him. He stuck his tongue out at her, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. He was the most immature person she had ever met, and somehow, she was drawn to him.

That's when the fireworks started. Colours exploded across the sky. Percy smiled. You hadn't seen fireworks until you saw the ones at camp.

He lay back on the blanket, his hand still in Annabeth's, so he could get a better view of the sky. Much to his surprise, Annabeth curled up beside him, her head on his shoulder. He didn't mind of course. He wrapped his arm around her, and he smiled to himself. It felt right. Maybe one day... maybe this date would have an outcome.

The fireworks finished, and Chiron called for everyone to go back to their cabins, which was followed by a lot of groans, including from Percy and Annabeth, who would have been content to lie there for a little while longer.

Percy sat up, and Annabeth helped him roll the blanket into his backpack.

They headed back towards the Athena cabin, hand-in-hand. They reached Annabeth's door, and they both sighed.

"Okay." Annabeth said.

"Okay." Percy said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Annabeth said.

Percy smiled.

"See you tomorrow." He said. "I... I had a good time. Maybe we should do this again?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah, we should." She said. "Well, goodnight."

"Wait." Percy said, and, before he could think about what he was doing, he took her hand, and pecked her lips. "Sorry. I'll uh... I'll see you tomorrow."

He started walking away.

"Percy." Annabeth said, jogging behind him, still blushing from the kiss. He turned around. "Don't apologise."

She pecked him back, and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said, already walking back to her cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't do this Percy." Annabeth whispered, hoarsely.

That was only the tenth time his heart had been smashed into a million pieces that day. He looked at Annabeth, her blonde curls glued to her face with sweat, her face tomato red, the bags under her eyes. It almost made him feel guilty. Guilty that he even suggested the idea of a baby. But then he realised what they would get out of all this.

He gave her hand a little squeeze, brushed her hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead.

"Of course you can." He whispered in her ear. "Just think about our baby in your arms. All this... it'll all be worth it. You will have forgotten about this by the time he or she is here, okay?"

Annabeth shook her head a little. A stray tear ran down her cheek.

"I hurts." She whimpered.

Make that eleven times.

"I know." He whispered. "Not for much longer though, Wise Girl. Just a few more minutes."

She nodded slightly, and Percy zoned out a little. He looked at the doctors and midwives. Two stood around Annabeth's... yeah. One was obviously a student. Another stood at Annabeth's side, muttering words of encouragement. And the other one stood to the side, writing down notes or something.

He came back to reality.

"One more push, Mrs. Jackson. Almost there now."

Percy's eyes widened. In seconds... less than a minute, he would be a father. His teenage years would be gone forever. He would be responsible for another person. A person he had made.

And now he was so close, the terror hit him like a ten tonne truck. He was always scared, but not like this. He had never really had a father figure in his life. What if he did something wrong? In a few seconds, he'll have this baby in his arms. He or she'll open their eyes and look at him. And then his heart will melt and he will silently promise to protect this baby with his life. What if he wasn't ready? What if...

Oh.

It happened so fast. A cry, both from Annabeth, and someone else. The someone else was placed into her arms. Her eyes filled with tears.

Percy sat there, eyes wide with disbelief. He came back to his senses, and kissed Annabeth's cheek.

"Congratulations." A doctor said. "It's a girl."

Annabeth smiled. A dopey smile, but a smile none-the-less. Percy sat on the edge of the bed to get a better glimpse at his daughter. And there she was.

"Oh, wow." Percy whispered.

She was perfect. Porcelain pink skin, and small, frizzy tufts of blonde hair. Piercing green eyes. Thick, long eyelashes like her mother's. Her father's nose.

And that's when the tears started falling. They dripped down his cheeks, one by one. The tiredness and fear had disappeared. The throbbing in his hand didn't seem to matter anymore. He was a father. He had a daughter.

"She's beautiful." He mumbled, before kissing Annabeth again. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you."

Annabeth smiled at him weakly, before her eyes drifted back to her daughter, the ordeal before totally forgotten. She sat up a little, and looked at Percy. She couldn't have done it without Percy.

"Do you want to...?"

Percy looked at his daughter, and then at his hands.

"I'm scared I'll drop her."

Annabeth chuckled a little.

"You won't." She said. "Here."

She went to place her into his arms, and Percy reluctantly too her. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, but he forgot that as soon as she was placed there.

He smiled through his tears, and kissed her forehead. He could have sworn she smiled.

"Hello." He whispered to her, in his own little world, where only he and his daughter existed. "I'm your Daddy. Do you know I promised myself I wouldn't cry? This is your fault. But I forgive you, because -" He twiddled one of her tiny blonde curls around his finger. "- these are your mother's. And -" he touched a freckle. "These are hers too. And she's too hard to be angry with, especially after she did all that for us. I didn't think I could love anyone as much as I love her, but turns out I do."

He smiled at his daughter, and kissed her forehead, before turning to Annabeth.

"She's going to be a Daddy's girl." He promised.

Annabeth chuckled.

"Not if I have it my way." She said, now totally sat up, her hair tied back out of her face.

Percy laughed, and Annabeth wiped the tears from his cheek.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled, and rolled his eyes. Some things never change.

"You love it." He said, with a grin. "And we've got a little Seaweed Girl now too."

Annabeth shook her head.

"She's a Wise Girl."

Percy sighed. He could see this argument going on for years.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy whispered. "Merry Christmas."

Annabeth smiled, eyes still closed, wrapped up under the duvet. Percy kissed her forehead, and wrapped his arm around her. It was going to be their first Christmas they had ever spent living together, and they were going to make it their best. Annabeth opened an eye, and Percy grinned at her. She sighed.

"What time is is?" She croaked.

Percy smiled. Annabeth was so cute in the mornings. Her curly blonde hair wild and sticking up at all angles. Her croaky voice. The sleep in her eyes. Percy rolled over to look at the clock.

"Almost eleven." He mumbled. "I can't believe we're still in bed this time on Christmas morning."

Annabeth smiled, and rubbed her eyes.

"It's nice." She said.

"I know." Percy said. "But we're going to get up now."

Before Annabeth could respond, he got out of bed, picked her up, and stumbled into the living room, throwing her onto the couch. He grabbed the blanket an threw it over her. He moved the Christmas presents the the edge of the sofa, and crawled under the blanket beside her. She laughed, and pecked his cheek, before reaching down and passing him a present, before getting one for herself.

Percy ripped his open like a child, and Annabeth carefully slid her fingers under the sticky-tape and unfolded the corners. They were full of the typical Christmas gifts you don't want, as well as the things they were both desperate for. After about an hour, all of the presents were all open. Percy and Annabeth lay under a mountain of wrapping paper.

Percy got up, without a word, and disappeared into the kitchen, coming back with a bin bag and... another present. He handed it to Annabeth, and stuffed the wrapping paper in the bag, before sitting down beside her again, crawling under the blanket, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"What's this?" Annabeth asked.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"What does it look like?" He joked. "Am I not allowed to get you something extra? I mean, I can always take it back if..."

Annabeth slapped his arm, but pecked his cheek.

"Don't you dare." She said. "But you should have warned me. I would have -"

"-done the same for me?" Percy suggested. "I figured. That's exactly why I didn't tell you. It ruins the surprise. Just open it."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and set to work unwrapping it. Gently unfurling the corners as she always did. Percy sighed heavily as she did, tapping his thighs.

The wrapping paper fell away, revealing a plain blue box. **(Not the TARDIS) **Annabeth eyed Percy suspiciously, who smiled nervously and gestured for her to open it.

She did, and as she opened her mouth to say something, Percy clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Don't say anything for a second." he said, smiling a little. "Okay, I.. uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I had this whole speech in my head, and I've forgotten it."

He felt Annabeth smiling against his hand.

"Don't laugh." He moaned, before clearing his throat. "Never mind." he said, with a sigh. "I want you to be my Wise Girl until the day I die. Will you marry me, Annabeth?"

He moved his hand away from her mouth. She stared at him, expression frozen.

"You can talk now." Percy said, nervously. Another pause. "I mean... If you don't want to... that's okay." He reached out to get the box, but Annabeth pulled it away. Her eyes filled with tears, and she looked down at the ring.

"Shut up, Percy." She mumbled. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you."

Percy's face lit up with surprise and delight, and he kissed her, sliding the ring onto her finger. He sat back, and smiled smugly to himself, Annabeth under his arm.

"Thank gods." He mumbled under his breath.

Annabeth chuckled, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know what you're so pleased about." he said. "You terrified me. I thought you were going to say no."

She smiled sheepishly, and looked down at her ring.

"Sorry." She said, and pecked his cheek. "Did you choose this?"

The nerves came flooding back to him.

"Yeah. You like it, right?"

Annabeth nodded, still a little overwhelmed.

"It's perfect." She said. "I'm impressed."

"I'm a naturally impressive person." Percy said, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

Annabeth laughed.

"Watch your mouth, Jackson. Or I'll change my mind."

Percy had the nerve to laugh.

"I don't think you would." He said

Annabeth sighed, looking back at her hand. He was right. Nothing could make her change her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy walked down to the dining pavilion, stalling slightly. This was his and Annabeth's last day at camp. They head bought an apartment, and they were going to try out life in the real world. He knew the second his friends saw them, they would swarm over and fuss around with him. Yes, he would miss them. And yes, he appreciated his friends. That's exactly why he wanted today to be as normal as possible.

He caught sight of Annabeth, walking from her cabin. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. He was now almost twenty , and he would be living with this beautiful girl. They would have an apartment to themselves. Annabeth already had a job. He would find a job. It was going to be perfect.

Not to mention she was beautiful. Those stormy, intense grey eyes. Those blonde curls, and the way she tucked them behind her ear when she was thinking or nervous.

Their eyes met, and she smiled at him.

'One day.' She mouthed.

The countdown had been going on for about a month now, and as the days got closer, the more real it seemed.

He jogged over, and took her hand, pecking her cheek.

"Good morning." he said, with a grin.

She smiled, and pecked him back.

"Hi, Percy."

They arrived at the pavilion, and those who were there erupted in cheers. Annabeth's eyes welled up, realising this would be her last ever breakfast with them. Their last ever day as campers. They actually had to grow up when they left. She was excited about living with Percy, but she wanted to cling on to her childhood, and now she was holding on by her fingernails. And it hurt.

Percy squeezed her hand, and kissed her cheek. She looked at him, and laughed when she saw his eyes, red and puffy like hers.

"I'm going to miss this place." he whispered.

Annabeth nodded.

"Me too." She whispered, before releasing his hand, and sitting over with the Athena cabin. Percy smiled as her siblings engulfed her with hugs, and sat at the Poseidon table, where Grover was sat, waiting. Tyson was busy working in the forges. Grover's wispy beard had grown considerably, and kept on dipping into his muesli. Percy laughed a little at his old friend, and offered Poseidon some cornflakes. He always liked the smell of the food when you burned it as an offering. To Percy, it smelled of the sea and cookies and...

"I can't believe you're leaving." Grover said, his eyes a little red.

Percy laughed, and clapped his shoulder.

"Neither can I." He admitted, his eyes drifting over to Annabeth. "How in the name of the gods did I manage to get her." he mumbled, mostly to himself.

Grover smiled a little.

"You're a good friend, Perrrrcy." He said. "And you're funny, and you give her someone to control."

Percy laughed, and then gave him a little slap on the arm.

"She's not that controlling." He said.

Grover raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe a little." Percy admitted. "But I wouldn't have her any other way."

Grover smiled a little.

"I'm going to miss you guys." He sniffled, chewing on his spoon.

Percy smiled a little, but the tears came back. He wiped his eyes.

"You can always come see us." He said. "It's not like we're moving to Canada. We're still pretty close to here."

Grover nodded, and used his beard to wipe his eyes.

Percy finished his cereal, but stayed on his table. Grover went to talk to Juniper. Annabeth caught him sitting alone, and excused herself from her table to sit beside Percy. She put her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were still red.

"Hey." Percy said.

Annabeth smiled a little, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know why I'm so upset." She mumbled. "It's not like I'm never coming here again."

Percy chuckled, and kissed her cheek.

"But we won't be campers anymore. Not really. You've lived here most of your life, too, don't forget."

Annabeth nodded.

"I know." She mumbled.

Percy smiled a little.

"Look on the bright side. You get to live in a flat with me!" He joked. "Did you ever think you'd get someone as hot as I am? I mean, with abs like these, and a personality like this, I could have got anybody."

Annabeth laughed, and looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"Sometimes, I wonder what I see in you."

"Sometimes, I wonder what you see in me." he said, mimicking Annabeth's tone.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and pecked his cheek.

"You're brave. You're sweet. You're selfless. You're loyal. You're funny. You're handsome. And you're my best friend."

"What?" He asked, a little befuddled.

"You asked me what I see in you." Annabeth said.

Percy smiled a little, and bumped her with his shoulder.

"Cheesy." he said, with an equally cheesy grin.

Annabeth laughed.

"Sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

Percy and Annabeth sat in the stable of the Argo II, atop the doors, which, if opened, would send them tumbling to the world below. But they had had their experience of falling.

They were finally back together. Back with their friends. But neither of them, right then, wanted their friends. They wanted to be together. Just the two of them, watching the world go by beneath them.

Annabeth looked into Percy's eyes, and saw the pain, the pain that hadn't been there before they fell. And now, she suspected, however happy he was, it would linger there for the rest of his life. Only she and Nico could relate to that. They were the only ones who understood.

They may have escaped Tartarus, but the horrors still crept up on them in their dreams. They were too scared to sleep, for fear that they would have to revisit the nightmare that had occurred during their real lives. She often heard him screaming in his sleep, and he would often find her sobbing in hers. She would wake up in a cold sweat, her eyes still wide with fear, until she saw him, leaning over her, his forehead pressed to hers. Her Seaweed Brain.

"It'll get better." He would always promise, and she hoped, more than anything, that he was right. She just wanted things to be back how they were.

But they never would. She knew some of the scars were too deep to ever heal, the things she saw too horrible to imagine. She never asked for that. Neither of them did.

She touched the scar on his forehead, and he smiled a little. It wasn't a real smile. A real Percy smile, so infectious that people within a mile radius would find themselves grinning for no apparent reason. She hadn't seen that smile for months and months, and right then, she longed for it more than ever.

He shuffled closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, resting his head on hers. She closed her eyes. He still smelled of the sea, even after all that time underground. It comforted her. Maybe some part of Percy was still there, underneath all the pain.

Percy smiled a little more.

"Remember when Frank found us?" He asked, his voice still hoarse from the lack of water for months on end.

Annabeth nodded, and found herself smiling along with him.

"And when he turned into an iguana?" Annabeth said.

Percy laughed, and Annabeth laughed along with him. To ordinary people, this would seem normal, but for them, no. These were the first laughs in so long it felt foreign. Unnatural.

The laughs faded, but the smiles lingered.

"We're going to be okay, you know." Percy said, tightening his grip around her waist, and kissing her temple.

Annabeth looked at him, and she knew. Maybe, things would go right for them for once.

"Why did you come with me?" She asked, after a long silence.

Percy looked straight ahead, watching the sunset. He took every opportunity to be outside, the sun warming his bones, the cool breeze teasing his hair.

"Because I love you." He said. "And I didn't want to lose you. Not again. And I thought...well, I thought we were going to die. I didn't want you to be alone."

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." She said.

"I love you too, Wise Girl."

The smiles returned, and they looked out to the sunset together, silently realising that things could only get better.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a week since the labyrinth. He and Annabeth were getting on just fine since Rachel had left, but, even if it was a while ago, he couldn't take his mind off the kiss. It circled round his mind everyday. And, as embarrassed as it made him, he liked it. And he liked Annabeth, and he couldn't help but notice it was becoming more than just in a 'best friends' way. He didn't even understand _why_. She was possessive, like she disapproved of him having any other friends. But she was pretty. Beautiful, even. And, when she was in a good mood with him, he actually really like having her around.

He groaned, looking up to the ceiling in his cabin. As if he didn't have enough on his mind. There was a knock on the door, Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah?"

The door opened, and Annabeth stepped in, smiling a little.

"Hey." She said, and then frowned. "You okay?"

Percy nodded, and sat up on the bed. Annabeth sat beside him, and Percy suddenly became aware of the 'no two people of the opposite sex alone in cabins' rule. Not that he cared. He probably broke rules more than he followed them.

"I was just thinking about stuff."

Annabeth sighed. She was dressed in her armour over her orange t-shirt, her hair pulled back. Even then, Percy thought she looked far better than any of the other girls at camp, even the Daughters of Aphrodite.

"The prophecy?" She guessed.

Percy nodded.

"Amongst other things." He said.

"Try not to think about it. We only have a couple more weeks till camp's over for the summer. I'm going to the arena. You coming?"

Percy grinned, and hunted under the piles of clothes for his armour.

"I'm going to kick your butt." He said.

"Not if I can help it." Annabeth said, with a little laugh. "I'll meet you down there, Jackson."

Percy nodded, and Annabeth left his cabin. Percy groaned a little. He couldn't get her out of his head. He threw his armour on and looked at his reflection in the mirror, and ruffling his hair a little, before he caught himself. Since when did he care about stuff like that? He shook his head, and left his cabin.

He jogged down to the sword arena, where Annabeth sat waiting for him, her back to him. Percy smiled, and uncapped Riptide, smiling as it glinted in the sun. His sword meant a lot to him. He was grateful that he would never lose it. He crept over behind her, and placed the sword at her throat. Her breath hitched, and Percy knelt down behind her, his head just by her ear.

"I didn't even have to try." He whispered, before laughing, and removing the sword, and standing in front of her. He held out his hand, and pulled her up. She rolled her eyes at his smirk, wiping the dust off her shorts.

"That was against the rules." She said, with a smile. "I wasn't ready."

She drew her knife, and Percy grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, before he took a first strike with his sword, which Annabeth blocked easily.

"So, Seaweed Brain." She said. "What else is on your mind?"

Percy blushed a little, and blocked a strike from Annabeth.

"It doesn't really matter that much."

Annabeth sighed.

"You can trust me, Percy." She said. "You need to open up a bit. You can't just go around with the weight of the world on your shoulders."

Percy smiled a little, beginning to get a little breathless. He wasn't entirely sure whether it was Annabeth or the fighting.

"Technically, I did." He said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"So did I." She said. "And It was the most horrible thing I've ever done."

Percy sighed. She was right. Again.

"This is going to seem like a stupid question." He said.

Annabeth laughed.

"All of your questions are stupid."

Percy laughed too.

"I know." He said, grinning, blocking another strike from Annabeth. "Why did you kiss me?"

Annabeth flushed a furious shade of red, and Percy figured he didn't look much different.

"I'm sor-"

Percy shook his head with a nervous laugh.

"No, don't apologise." He recapped his sword, and Annabeth sheathed her knife, wiping sweat off her brow. She glanced at him. Why _wouldn't_ she kiss him? There wasn't a single bad bone in his body, and not to mention he was becoming extremely attractive. His once lanky frame was beginning to fill out with muscle, and his smile would make her brain turn to jelly.

"I thought you we're going to die." She admitted, with a sigh. "I knew you didn't have a plan. I just..." She smiled. "I don't even know. I won't do it again. I'm sorry."

Percy laughed, the awkwardness gone.

"Was I that bad?" He asked, smiling.

Annabeth smiled, truthfully, he was pretty good.

"Not bad at all, Perseus." She said, before blushing a little.

Percy blushed too, and elbowed her in the ribs.

"I can't deny that I enjoyed it."

Percy blinked. He had just said that out loud? He was in trouble.

Annabeth laughed. She liked flirty Percy. She liked him a lot.

"Is that so?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Percy nodded, and Annabeth smiled, drawing her knife. Percy uncapped Riptide. Annabeth smiled.

"Now we've got that settled..." She took a strike at Percy, and they fought furiously. Their brows were both beaded with sweat, and they were starting to get tired. With each strike, Annabeth got closer, until they were nose to nose, staring into each other's eyes. Her lips parted, and Percy pressed his lips to hers. She went giddy. He was better than she remembered. She didn't know how long it lasted, but she heard Percy's sword clatter to the floor. He pulled away, and blinked, like he couldn't believe what he had just done. Annabeth saw this as an opportunity, and smiled, pressing her knife to his throat.

Percy had the nerve to laugh.

"I didn't even have to try." She whispered, pecking his cheek, and walking out of the arena, a smile on her face. Percy touched his cheek. This had to be a dream.


	10. Chapter 10

**(That bit in the Battle of the Labyrinth with Mt. St Helens and Calypso stuff rewritten)**

Percy had been gone for thirteen days. Everyone was beginning to wonder... well... whether he had made it out alive.

And if he hadn't, he had died to save Annabeth. She would have never got the chance to tell him how she felt about him, even if he was a little dim. And she would feel guilty. Beyond guilty, even. So guilty that she probably wouldn't be able to handle it. She had kissed him, and left him to die. What kind of friend did that?

She lay on her bunk in the Athena cabin, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't cry anymore – she had no tears left. She she just lay there, cocooned in Percy's hoodie, waiting for him to come back. She wanted her Seaweed brain back. Desperately.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Annabeth didn't answer. She couldn't even find her voice anymore. It opened quietly. Annabeth didn't even turn around. She didn't want to talk to anyone unless they were Percy Jackson. Tears dribbled down her cheeks, and she cursed herself for thinking about him again. He _was_ alive. He _had_ to be.

Someone sat on the edge of the bed, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. Probably one of her siblings coming to gush over her and ask her how she was feeling or asking if she was okay. Of course she wasn't okay.

"Annabeth." The person said. She didn't recognise the voice."I don't think Percy would want to see you like this."

Annabeth groaned.

"I don't care what you think." She said, bitterly. "If you had lost -"

She stopped when her voice cracked, and she closed her eyes, in a vain attempt to block out the world.

"What if you haven't lost him?" A similar voice said. This time, she recognised it instantly. She shot up, her eyes wide, and threw her arms around him in a hug, probably tight enough to squeeze the air out of his lungs. And then she let go, and slapped him hard around the face.

"I swear, if you... if you do that to me again, Seaweed Brain, It will be a whole lot worse than a slap."

He rubbed his cheek, but had the nerve to laugh. Annabeth laughed too, for the first time in a long time, although there were still tears on her cheeks. Percy wiped them away with a ghost of a smile.

"That was you a second ago, wasn't it?" Annabeth said. "Just doing a different voice."

Percy nodded.

"Yeah. I'm surprised that you didn't realise it was me, actually."

Annabeth blushed and sighed.

"Almost two weeks, Percy." She mumbled. "I was beginning to think you were dead." She choked out the last part and looked at the floor.

Percy sighed, and hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"But I'm not." He smiled. "So I can carry on annoying you, no problem."

She gave a weak laugh, and looked at him. It dawned on her how much the two of them had changed since they first met. She hated him at first. Percy was everything she didn't like – annoying, a little on the dim side, and strong enough to defeat the Minotaur with no training. He was shorter than she was, but now it seemed that he had shot up over the time she hadn't seen him. And now... she was his best friend. And she couldn't help but think she wanted a little more than that.

"You need to shave, Seaweed Brain." She muttered, and Percy laughed, rubbing his chin.

"I've been away for two weeks. I have an excuse."

Annabeth sighed.

"I'm glad you're okay, Seaweed Brain." She muttered. "Do you know... do you know we were going to burn your shroud tomorrow?"

Percy raised his eyebrows.

"I guess we're going to have to cancel that one." He said, with a smirk. "Who made it? I'm intrigued. If it was the Ares cabin I swear -"

Annabeth laughed.

"It wasn't Ares." She said.

Percy smiled.

"Good." He said. "Who was it, then?"

Annabeth shrugged.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I've been... busy."

Percy squeezed her shoulder a little.

"Have you been here the whole two weeks doing nothing?" He asked.

Annabeth looked away, and Percy took that as a yes, and sighed heavily.

"Annabeth." He said sternly. "You can't do that. That's -"

She shrugged his arm away, and he let it fall.

"I'm sorry, Percy." She mumbled. "It's just... I'm... I'm very fond of you."

Percy grinned.

"Ditto." the grin faded. "So that's why I don't want you to do that."

Annabeth just nodded.

"We should probably tell the others you're back." She said.

Percy nodded, and Annabeth began to stand up, but Percy pushed her back down again.

"One more thing -" He said, and pressed his lips to hers, a little nervously. Annabeth's eyes widened, but she melted into it, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

He pulled away, blushing furiously. Annabeth laughed a little, and the door opened.

Malcolm stood there, eyes wide, before sighing. Annabeth's arms instantly fell back to her sides.

"Percy's back, then." he said, giving him the 'get off my sister or I'll kill you look,' before smiling. "I'll go tell the others."

"We were just -"

"- looking at maps?" Malcolm finished. "I know, I know."

Percy blushed, and Malcolm left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

I was sat up in bed. It was way past midnight, but I had no idea what time. I was too afraid to sleep. Nightmares always found me. Tartarus nightmares. The ones where I would wake up screaming or in a cold sweat unable to get back to sleep. It was taking it's toll on everyone else, too – I could see it. I loved my Dad. I really did. And things between him and I were getting a little better each day, and I understood that he was doing his best to help, to understand, but he and I both knew that he never would. There were only two people that did – Nico and Percy.

I wasn't really a big fan of Nico. He creeped me out – even now he had stopped all the dead summoning stuff, he was still cold – both literally and metaphorically. He was constantly moody since his sister died, which was understandable, but that was years ago. Long enough to move on.

That left one person.

Percy. My Seaweed Brain. That guy who, even when he could have helped it, fell into Hell with me, because he didn't want me in there alone. He was starving with me, thirsty with me, terrified with me. He fought with me. He gave me something to try to keep alive for, even in a place where hope was near impossible to find. Together, we found it, and we got to the other side. We were in bad shape, both physically and mentally, but we were alive, and prepared to do whatever it took to get as close to how we were before we fell as we could. We are still trying to do that.

I sighed. There were two possibilities as to what he was doing right then; the same as I was – doing something, waiting for sleep's bony hands to capture me and drag me into nightmares; or in a nightmare of his own. So the only solace I could find was architecture. My love of designing buildings was the only thing, apart from Percy, that I could take my anger, fear, and hurt out on. It calmed me down – the sound of pencil on paper, the calculations.

So I sat there, snuggled on my bed with the familiar comfort of my pad and pencil. It was the night before Christmas Eve, and I was a little excited – I was having Christmas with the Jacksons that year (Okay, every year) so it was sure to be good.

My phone rang. Only a few Demigods had mobile phones – they were like chocolate for monsters – basically, they smell it, and they just can't resist coming after you and eating you. I don't blame those who didn't have a phone for not having one, because I wouldn't have one unless it was absolutely necessary, which it was. There was an advantage to this – there were only and handful of people who could be calling me, so I could usually figure out who it was going to be and ignore it if it were someone I'd rather not speak to.

I picked it up, and Percy's sobs echoed through the receiver. I had only heard them a few times, but each time I did, my heart jumped into my throat. They were quiet, broken weeps of fear of devastation or both, and you could hear the raw, undeniable pain behind them, which, as soon as I hear them, gets passed on to me. And then the worry creeps along, too, because not much makes Percy cry.

"Percy?" I asked gently.

"I'm so sorry," he cried quietly, his voice cracking, "I didn't know who else to talk to because it's so late and I'm so scared and I know you haven't been sleeping much lately and I'm sorry if I woke you up I just needed to hear your voice because I had a dream and I thought I lost you and I -"

My heart tore open. It almost brought me to tears hearing Percy so distraught. I wish he didn't fall in after me. I wish he didn't love me enough to do that. I didn't want him to feel like this. He didn't have to.

"Percy." I whispered softly. "I'm okay."

"I know I'm really sorry I didn't want to wake you up I'll go now I'll come and get you tomorrow for Christmas so we -"

He had never been this bad. Something scaring Percy this much scared me, too. He sounded so fragile – like he would break. Like his strings would snap and we would lose the old Percy for good. The old Percy both of us were desperately trying to bring back. Right then, I was terrified. Percy seemed so far away from himself that I didn't think we'd ever find him again.

"Percy." I said again, sternly this time, with all the love I could muster. "I'm going to come and see you, okay? Will your Mom mind?"

"Probably not." He murmured. He took a deep, shaky breath. "You don't have to, Wise Girl. I'm okay now." He choked up a little.

"You're not." I insisted. "I'm coming over, Percy. I'll be at yours in ten. I've got my key."

I put the phone down before he could say anything else, and sunk into some shoes. I didn't bother with a jacket or anything. It wasn't a long walk, even if there was snow on the ground. Hopefully I'd be back early enough for my Dad not to notice I even left.

I slipped on my old beat Reeboks (almost three years old!) and crept out of the front door, braving the snow without even grabbing my coat. I was too worried about him to care. I jogged down the pavement in my pyjama shorts and t-shirt, occasionally slipping on the ice, and getting to the Jackson's apartment. I took my key from my pocket, slowly and silently inserting it into the door.

Okay, so before we went anywhere after Tartarus, we went to see Sally together. After all, she hadn't seen Percy for over eight months. She was beginning to think he was dead. So, we knocked on the door, and Sally answered, and without saying anything took us both into her arms, and cried silently. And then we were all crying and laughing. And then she let go of us, and, of all things, looked at me and thanked me. Thanked me for bringing him back alive. And I looked up and him, and he looked down at me, and we knew that we kept each other alive.

After a while, she asked me to follow her, and I did, limping into the kitchen after her, and she handed me the key.

"I know it's not stupid teenage puppy love with you two." She told me, opening my hand and pressing the key into it. "You are welcome any time you want. We'll swap the rooms around a bit so Percy can have the spare room, with the double bed. I can't pretend I understand what it was like down there, because I really cannot begin to imagine. I realise that the both of you will probably have nightmares, and you'll need each other, and I'm not going to get in the way of that." She smiled. "You're like a daughter to me, Annabeth." She said. "Just look after him, okay? You've changed. Both of you. I think you'll bring each other back."

So yes, I did indeed have a key.

I was shivering by the time I got into the apartment, which probably doesn't surprise you. It was nice to finally be in the warm – it had started to snow as I walked, so not only was I freezing cold – I was soaking wet, too.

Light flooded from the bottom of Percy's door, and I opened it quietly, stepping in. The familiarity of it comforted me – the clothes strewn across the floor, the pictures of friends from camp, the pictures of _us_.

Percy was sat on the far corner of his bed, leaning against the wall, knees brought to his chest. He had a tiny smile on his face, but his eyes were still trying to hide fear. There were still fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, and his face was flushed from crying for so long.

I sighed.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain." I muttered.

He wiped his eyes, and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm alright." He insisted, and frowned a little. "You came in that? You must be freezing."

He gestured to my superman pyjamas, before engulfing me in a hug, starting to cry again. I buried myself into his warm chest and let his tears drip into my shoulder. A little more water wasn't going to make much difference – I was already soaked from the snow. I was still shivering, but that wasn't important right then. Percy was important right then. He held on to me tighter, crying all his tears away.

"It's alright, Percy." I murmured into his shoulder. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

He shook his head a little.

"It was just a nightmare." He choked. "I... I don't really want to talk about it. I had you in in and you... you... you -"

I cut him off with a kiss, short but sweet, and enough to calm him down. I smiled a little, and gave him one last peck.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I whispered. "Just remember it wasn't real. I'm alright."

He looked at me, and pulled me back into his arms. I breathed in his scent – the sea and the delicious cookies that his Mom baked over and over again in an attempt to make something already perfect better.

"But it _seemed_ so real." He muttered. He had never sounded so vulnerable, so afraid. I too had had my fair share of vivid dreams. Dreams which felt so real you didn't even know you were dreaming anymore. They were always the worst, because, unfortunately, the more terrifying they are, the more real they seem. I often found myself waking up and calling Percy, because he was the only one who knew what it was like.

"I know, Percy." I said, gently. "I know."

He nodded, and wiped the tears away, and I figured that he would probably be okay.

"You should have at least put a coat on, idiot." He joked, trying to change the conversation. "Your lips are practically blue."

I looked in the mirror, and sure enough, I was white as a sheet, and my hair was dripping icy cold water onto the carpet. I looked up at Percy sheepishly, and, although I suspected he said what he did to change the conversation, I could see that worry in his eyes which I saw all too often. I nodded, folding my arms in a vain attempt to stop the shivers shaking my spine and making my teeth chatter.

"I was just worried about you."

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"So worried that you had to go out in the snow, in nothing but shorts and a t-shirt?"

I nodded.

"Yes." I said, matter–of–factly.

He sighed, and opened his wardrobe.

"Too much." He said, glancing at me for a second. "There's got to be something small enough for you in here..."

He chucked me a pair of his grey sweatpants, and his long sleeved camp t – shirt, and some woolly socks.

"Put those on." He said, kissing my nose, and I sneezed. He laughed a little. "I'll go make some hot chocolate and find a towel for your hair."

I nodded, and he left the room, closing the door, before opening it again, and poking his head around.

"I really love you." He mumbled. "I'd be a total mess if you didn't exist." He smiled. "Even if you are an idiot sometimes."

I crept over, and gave his lips a quick peck.

"You're more of an idiot that I am." I mumbled.

He nodded, grinning, and left the room. As I was getting changed, it occurred to me how quickly our roles changed – I was the one looking after Percy, and suddenly, he was taking care if me. I didn't mind one bit. And then I thought about what he had said. _ I'd be a total mess if you didn't exist._ I was flattered. I really was. But it wasn't entirely true. He wouldn't have fallen if it wasn't for me. He wouldn't have had that nightmare if it wasn't for me. So many things could have been avoided if it weren't for me. I sighed. It bothered me that he thought that.

There was a soft knock at the door as I tied a tight bow on the rope on Percy's sweatpants – they were huge, as was the t – shirt. I looked like the clothes had tried to swallow me up, but failed.

"Yeah." I said quietly, and he opened the door as I was pulling up my socks. He had a towel over his shoulder, and a mug of steaming hot chocolate in each hand. I was already beginning to feel better as he closed the door with his foot and handed me a mug. I was still shivering, but the feeling was coming back in my fingers and toes.

Percy looked at me, his brow furrowed.

"You're still shivering." He said, and wrapped an arm around me.

"I'll be alright in a minute." I said, and pecked his lips again. He put his mug down and wrapped the towel around my shoulders, before chuckling a little.

"For a daughter of Athena, you can be pretty thick sometimes, Annabeth." He said, before looking me right in the eyes. "You worry too much."

I nodded.

"True." I said. "But you say stupid things. Percy, you would be less of a mess without me."

He frowned.

"That's not true."

"It is." I insisted.

He kissed me, his warm hands warming me up, but sending little shivers of electricity through me. He still had that effect on me, after all this time.

"It's really not." He said. "Do you never think that I could have avoided jumping down _there_ with you? Did you never think that I didn't have to come after you after The Manticore got you? Do you not think that I didn't have to jump into the water to save you from the Sirens? I had the choice, Annabeth. And you are my choice every single time. I love you. You open up all these doors and opportunities that I wouldn't have if I didn't. I wouldn't really have much to live for. It would be boring. I'd go to camp in the summer. I'd get kicked out of school. Then I'd go back to camp. It would just be this circle. Nothing would happen. But you -" He smiled, and shook his head, "You've saved my life so many times I can't even count. You've been company on all these quests. You've given me someone to fall in love with. Yes, it is a mess. But it's a good mess."

I just stared at him, and he stared back, before laughing, a little embarrassed.

"What?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

He laughed.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

He downed his chocolate, and crawled under the covers, and I, suddenly realising how tired I am, crawl in beside him, still a little cold. I lie facing him, and he wraps and strong arm around me, kissing my forehead. He frowned a little.

"Hey." He mumbled. "Have you had any sleep?"

I shook my head a little, and he smiled sympathetically, not really needing an explanation. He reached over, and turned off the lamp, and I find myself drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

/

"PERSEUS JACKSON AND ANNABETH CHASE."

I had never sat up so quickly in my life. I shoved Percy's arm, and he sat up just as quickly as I did. Sally stood at the door, holding, of all things, my bra, which I had to take off because the water seeped through. I blushed a deep shade of crimson, which caused Percy to smirk.

"What – exactly," Sally started, "happened last night?"

This time Percy blushed too, realising what Sally was accusing us of. He ran a hand through his hair, and looked at me.

"Mom, it's not what it looks like -"

"You'd better have a good explanation for this, Percy." She said, holding the bra up as if to emphasise the point. I blushed again.

"Sally." I said, using my most agreeable tone. "Percy called me really early this morning crying, and I was sort of worried, so I didn't get changed and walked over here, but I got caught in the snow. I sort of got here soaking wet and freezing, and Percy lent me some clothes, hence mine on the floor."

Sally's expression softened, and she sighed.

"Sorry," she said, "I just thought -"

Percy laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Mom." He said. "It's not the first time this has happened."

And then I started laughing, remembering Frank's face on the Argo II. Sally rolled her eyes, having heard this story before. She sighed again.

"We've been snowed in." Sally said. "It's pretty bad. Annabeth – your Dad's been trying to get a hold of you."

I winced. He would probably be angry. Sally smiled.

"Don't worry. I told him you were here. I saw your shoes by the front door."

I sighed with relief.

"Thanks." I said.

She winked.

"No worries." She said. "You can go back to sleep now, if you want. I can't see us doing anything else today."

She closed the door, and Percy immediately burst into hysterics, making me laugh too. He shook his head a little, messing up his bedhead even further. He blushed.

"Sorry." He apologised. "She can be so embarrassing."

I shrugged.

"I've known her for years." I said. "I know."

He smiled, and kissed me. I knew it was going to be yet another beautiful Christmas.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone else had gone back to their rooms and crashed out. It had been a long day on the Argo II, as usual, so to say they were tired would be an understatement. Percy sat, staring at the enchanted wall showing camp. He missed it. He missed the familiar sounds of monsters lurking in the woods, or Clarisse flushing newcomers' heads down the toilets. He missed capture-the-flag. He missed the view from the dining pavilion. He missed home.

"Feeling nostalgic?" Asked a familiar voice from the doorway.

He smiled a little, and turned around, finding Annabeth, donned in only her pyjamas with a blanket around her shoulders. It was almost pitch black in the room, but Percy could see her grey eyes shine in the darkness. She shuffled over, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders, dragging a comfy chair beside Percy, and snuggling down into it. She shared the blanket with Percy, and he smiled gratefully.

He looked at her. He was one of the few people that could get a gist of what she was thinking. Maybe even the _only_ person. She always wore this guarded expression. She never looked scared, or worried. She always looked brave – ready to face whatever came at her. Percy loved this. What he loved even more was that she'd let it down when she was around him.

He sighed deeply.

"I miss home." He admitted. "And Mom." His voice cracked at the thought of Sally and Paul sitting together, waiting for him to come back to the apartment, safe and sound.

Annabeth placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and Percy took it and held it.

"I mean, the Roman camp... it's incredible. With New Rome and everything. It's just amazing." He sighed. "But Camp Half-Blood's my _home_. I want things to be how they were but they can't because we've got to do this stupid quest, and you've got to find the Mark of Athena and after all that we've got to bring the camps together and defeat Gaia. Recently, I've been beginning to wonder -"

"- If we're going to be able to do it."

Percy nodded, and Annabeth squeezed his hand.

"We don't have a choice. We've _got_ to." She said.

"I know." Percy said. "But, well, are all seven of us going to make it?"

Annabeth stayed silent, and looked at the view of camp. She missed it too. Too much. She shook her head.

"I don't know, Percy." She said. "I really don't know. But we all knew the risks. And if it takes one of us not coming back, so be it." She sighed. "We can't really afford to think like this. Every single one of us has a job. Jason knows what we're doing when we're in the sky. You're captain kelp-head. Leo built the ship. Piper's our negotiator. Hazel's our supporter. Frank's our super-awesome shapeshifter."

Percy smiled.

"You're the brains." He said.

Annabeth grinned.

"Precisely."

Percy looked at her, and Annabeth could see that he was worried about something. The way his eyebrows furrowed and knitted together.

"You look cute when you're worried." Annabeth said, making Percy smile sadly at the memory.

"You've gotta come back to me." He said. "Your quest. I don't think I'm going to manage all this without you. Promise me."

Annabeth looked at the floor.

"I can't promise that, Percy. I think you know. You've just got to believe I can do it. Even if I can't -"

Percy shook his head.

"No -"

"Percy, seriously." She said. "You guys have got to stick together. This tension between Frank and Leo – not good."

Percy sighed.

"It's not them I'm worried about." Percy said. "It's me. How do you expect me to manage without you? I can't do that, Annabeth. I love you. If I lost you, I'd lose everything."

Annabeth looked at him, and smiled a little.

"Then I'll come back." She said, crawling over onto his lap. "I can't have that happening to my Seaweed Brain. For the record, I love you too."

She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, and kissed him. Percy's hand pressed into the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. He felt Annabeth smile against his lips, and took this as a good sign. Annabeth found the bottom of his t-shirt, and slid her hand under it, making Percy gasp. Annabeth pulled away.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Percy grinned.

"What for?" He asked.

"But you -"

Percy took her hand and put it back.

"Your hands are freezing, that's all."

Annabeth smiled, and kissed him again. Percy pulled her closer, running his hand through her hair.

"If Hedge catches us..." She said, between kisses.

"He'll ground us again?" Percy asked.

Annabeth laughed.

"Okay, fair point."

She smashed her lips against his one last time, before pressing her forehead to his.

"Well, I gotta come back." She whispered. "I can't miss that, can I?"

Percy laughed.

"Most certainly not."


	13. Chapter 13

It began when they found out about the baby.

Percy came home late one night to Annabeth acting odd. Giggling at everything he said, before getting angry at him for leaving his shoes on, and then launching herself on top of him and kissing him. Firstly; Annabeth Chase most certainly _never_ giggled, secondly; she was wearing shoes herself, and thirdly; as much as Percy wasn't complaining, it wasn't in Annabeth's nature to have a make-out session the second her boyfriend walked through the door – a cuddle on the couch would normally suffice.

Upon being told, Percy's mouth hung open, displaying his half chewed spaghetti. Annabeth was duly disgusted by this, and left the table, making a beeline towards the bathroom to vomit. Ah, the joys of pregnancy.

They both knew that they would get married at some point. They just assumed that one day they would wind up that way and be pronounced husband and wife. They did not imagine it to be like this.

Poseidon was delighted about the idea of a grandchild – he hadn't had one in a few centuries, and they had all died, so it was fair to say he was lacking family in that generation. Athena, however, was, to put it mildly, disappointed. She had refused to bless the child based on the fact that they weren't yet married. When she was out of earshot, Annabeth proceeded to call her a 'raging hypocrite' and began a huge rant about her being old-fashioned, making Percy smile.

Percy proposed four months later, with a hastily chosen ring. He, since discovering his surprising cookery talents, had the day off work 'sick' to prepare some form of culinary delight to eat over candlelight. However, his plans were shattered when a (slightly rounder) Annabeth came home feeling ill. Percy, ever the gentleman, got down on one knee whilst she lay, sprawled out on the couch under a blanket. She, unsurprisingly, said yes.

/

"What?" Percy asked. Nico sighed, looking fairly concerned for his well-being. He knew that things had been stressful enough for Percy with the baby and money and last minute things which needed sorting. He hated to admit it, but Percy's fuse had been unusually short of late, and angry Percy wasn't a pretty sight for anybody. In fact, there had been a few burst pipes as a result of him losing patience with his best man. Nico stepped back a little, for fear of drowning.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Nico repeats, "but your elephant of a fiancée has sort of broken down in the dressing room."

Percy frowned at Nico. Uh-Oh.

"Firstly, do not call her that. She's beautiful." He said. "And secondly, what in Hades did you say to her? I swear, if you've ruined this whole thing -"

"I haven't!" he said. "I promise! I just sad that she might want to leave the dressing room five minutes before she planned because she seems to be a bit slower on her feet these days. She sort of took it the wrong way and burst into tears and threw me out."

Percy groaned, and thrusted the guest list at Nico.

"I swear, if I have to cancel you are going to be the one telling the guests to leave and you will be paying for it, alright? I'm going to try and talk her round."

Percy jogged the short distance down the corridor to the dressing room, before knocking quietly. He heard sobbing from the other side of the door, and sighed a little. He hated it when Annabeth was upset.

"Leave me alone!" Her shaky voice said. "Especially if your name is Nico DiAngelo!"

Percy smiled a little. _That_ was his Wise Girl.

"What if it is your handsome and charming husband-to-be, Perseus Jackson?"

He heard a deep and heavy sigh, the creaking of a chair, and footsteps. Annabeth opened the door, and Percy's breath caught in his throat. Despite her roundness, she looked so gorgeous Percy finally understood the meaning of 'breathtaking'. Her blonde curls were half up, with the rest of them hanging loose over one shoulder. Her dress emphasised all the right things, including her bump, which Percy loved.

Despite this, Annabeth looked absolutely miserable. Her grey eyes were stormy, and the edges were puffy and red from crying. Her brow was furrowed in what seemed to be a permanent scowl.

She sighs, and says, "If you're going to tell me that I am an enormous round lump, you've been beaten to it by your best man."

At this, Percy pulls her into a hug, kissing the top of her head, and quietly closing the dressing room door with his foot. He pulled away, wiping her tears away with his thumb, and smiling softly.

"I was actually going to tell you that you look beautiful. And don't worry about Nico. I've dealt with him."

Annabeth sighed, turning away and sitting back down on the rickety wooden chair by the mirror, staring at her reflection helplessly. Percy walked over, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it away.

"Stop trying to make me feel better, Percy." She mumbled. "We both know that brides aren't supposed to be eight months pregnant. We both know that most weddings take more than four months to plan. We both know this is not how we imagined it would be."

Percy sighed, and sat cross-legged on the floor beside her, reaching out for her hand. She reluctantly gave it to him, and he held it.

"And what of it?" he asked, smiling a little. "So what if you're eight months pregnant? I like you like this. Like I said, you're beautiful. Like, really. I can't put it into words." He sighed, and looked down at the floor. "I'm really sorry, Annabeth. You deserved better than this. I should have proposed to you years ago. Today could have been perfect. I -"

Annabeth squeezed his hand. He looked up. She had stopped crying, and she smiled at him a little.

"No." She said. "_I'm_ sorry. I was being ridiculous. We're Jacksons." Percy gave her a look, and Annabeth smiled. "Okay, well maybe I'm not quite. But since when did anything go how we planned?"

Percy laughed.

"They don't." He squeezed her hand. "You still up for marrying me?"

Annabeth grinned and nodded.

"Definitely."


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, this is very T rated, just so you know.**

* * *

"How can you watch this?" Percy asked, looking at his new wife. "Really, though. Annabeth, you're _Greek._ Why are you watching a programme about Egyptian architecture?"

Annabeth shoved a pillow in his face.

"Because it's interesting, Seaweed Brain."

Percy groaned. He had been married to Annabeth for three weeks, and she had already won permanent control of the TV remote. He wouldn't have given in if it wasn't for the glare. It was even giving _Athena_ competition, and hers practically sent Percy crumbling to the floor. Percy looked at Annabeth, and involuntary smile creeping across his face. He was almost twenty-five. He had been with her for almost nine years. And now they were finally married.

He shuffled over to her with a smirk. He knew just how to distract her.

Starting at her neck, he traced kisses up to her cheek. Annabeth closed her eyes, but shoved a hand in his face weakly, and very unconvincingly. Percy continued his ministrations with a smirk, wondering how long it would take her to give in. Annabeth sighed deeply, meeting Percy's eyes. They crinkled as he smiled, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Can't be that interesting." He said to her, planting a gentle kiss on her nose.

Annabeth smiled, and pecked his lips, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

"It's not." She admitted. "Luckily for you. It's pretty boring, actually."

Percy laughed, smashing his lips against hers. Annabeth smiled into the kiss, sinking further into the couch, resting her head on the arm, pulling Percy closer to her, laughing as she felt his smirk. He pulled away, looking straight into her eyes.

"I wanna have a baby." He said, flushing a little.

Annabeth gave a nervous laugh.

"Unfortunately for you, you don't have the correct genitalia."

Percy smiled, kissing her again, softer this time.

"That's where I'm going to need your help."

Annabeth looked at him, sitting up a little, propping herself up on her elbows. She raised her eyebrows at him, and he kept looking at her, his green eyes piercing into her grey ones, a nervous blush spread across his face.

"Are you serious?" Annabeth asked, tucking a hair behind her ear. "'Cause that's not the kind of thing you ask in a make-out session."

Percy laughed.

"I'm a rebel." He said, smiling nervously. "Just think about it, alright? We've got more than enough money, space. I'm ready for it, and am prepared to wait until you are. If you even want to, that is. We're strong enough." He kissed Annabeth's cheek. "If you don't want to, I'm cool with that. It was just an idea."

Annabeth laid back, and did think about it. She, admittedly, had been thinking about it, too. Obviously not as much as Percy had been. She was going to wait a year before bringing it up. But, then, she's still have to _get_ pregnant and then be pregnant and she wasn't sure if she was prepared to wait that long. She kissed Percy again, smiling.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, between kisses.

Annabeth tugged at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Smiling a mischievous smirk.

"That we'd better get started, Seaweed Brain."


	15. Chapter 15

Percy and Annabeth walked towards the flat he, Paul and Sally shared, hand in hand. They had been together for just over two months, and, with Annabeth living so close, they had been two of the best months on his life. She was still same old Annabeth, just with the added loveliness of being in a relationship. She seemed happier. Bubblier. She hardly ever got angry with him anymore. She tucked a hair behind her ear, like she did when she was nervous. Her grey eyes were stormy.

"Do I look okay?"

Percy looked at her, eyebrows raised. Her blonde curls tumbling down her shoulders, blue skinny jeans hugging her long legs and a cute nervous smile – he never thought she looked more gorgeous. He smiled, letting go of her hand and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Beautiful." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

She blushed. Since they were still a fairly new couple, there was still that awkwardness about them, making pedestrians' hearts melt as they walked by.

"You need a shave." She muttered, with a smile.

Percy laughed.

"Whatever." He said, pulling her close to him. "Honestly, I don't know what you're so worried about. You've known my Mom for ages."

Annabeth looked at him.

"Yeah," she said, looking down at her feet, "but we weren't together then, Seaweed Brain. It's kind of different now."

Percy rolled his eyes, laughing again.

"So? She loves you, Annabeth."

Annabeth smirked.

"Probably because I'm the only one keeping you out of trouble."

He snorted, and then realised Annabeth was right. He grinned.

"It probably has something to do with that, yeah." He admitted. "But she literally talks about you all the time, though. She's been trying to set us up for years. It's hilarious."

Annabeth didn't look convinced.

"Look, if my Mom didn't like you, she would have told me years ago. She speaks her mind."

Annabeth sighed.

"But what if she thinks I'm not good enough for you or something?"

Percy scowled.

"Don't be an idiot." He stopped in front of his apartment block, and tilted her head towards him, smiling softly. "We all know it's the other way around. Don't worry about it." He grinned. "Hey, she probably baked cookies."

Annabeth smiled a little, looking down. Percy sighed, tilting her head back up, and kissing her. She stood on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. He pulled her up by her waist, smiling against her lips.

"I hope my Mom's not on the balcony." He said, still kissing her.

Annabeth pulled away, and looked up nervously. Percy laughed, taking her hand, and opening the door for her. She went up the stairs to the door of Percy's apartment. Percy could still see the worry in her face, and sighed.

"Don't worry, Wise Girl." He smiled, "It'll be fine."

She nodded, and then they were kissing again, Annabeth leaning on the front door, her hands on the small of his back. They were interrupted by a cough behind him. He turned around slowly, to find Paul, grinning, eyebrows raised. He laughed, and shook his head.

"Percy Jackson." He said. Percy blushed, and Paul laughed, patting his back. "I won't tell your Mom. I'll leave that to you." He smiled at Annabeth. "How are you?"

"Good thanks, "

He rolled his eyes, raising his eyebrows.

"I can see that." He smirked. "And, for the last time, it's Paul."

He unlocked the door, and Percy snuck a kiss on Annabeth's forehead. She glared at him accusingly, and he laughed, squeezing her hand, following Paul into the apartment.

"Look who I dragged off the street." Paul said, pecking Sally's cheek. She smiled at Annabeth, and engulfed her in a hug. Whilst she wasn't looking, Paul gave Percy a meaningful look, eyebrows raised and a smirk. Percy rolled his eyes, but grinned. Paul winked, and Percy blushed. Sally finally released Annabeth, and he smiled.

"Hey Mom."

She sighed, and ruffled his hair, disappearing back into the kitchen. Percy smiled.

"I told you she loves you." He whispered. He gave her hand a little squeeze, and followed Sally into the kitchen, Annabeth following him.

"Mom?"

Sally glanced over at him, putting he cookies in the oven, before standing up, taking off her oven gloves.

"Yes, Percy?"

"Um... me and Annabeth are sort of together, so... um. Yeah."

Sally looked at them both, a smile gradually making it's way across her face. She shook her head in disbelief, and started washing up.

"Well, it's about time!" She virtually shouted, although she was grinning. "Well done, Percy dear. You finally pulled your finger out."

Percy scowled, and Annabeth laughed.

"Sally has a point." She mumbled.

"Hey!" He grinned, giving her a gentle shove. "I didn't see anyone stopping you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I tried, Percy. You were just too dumb to see it."

"Oh, you'll regret that, Chase."

Annabeth laughed.

"Come at me, Jackson." She said with a grin, and Percy surged towards her, wrapping his arms around her so tightly she couldn't move, lifting her off the floor easily. Annabeth glared at him, and he pecked her lips, unable to resist. Annabeth pecked him back with a smile, and forgetting all about Sally behind him, Percy kissed her properly.

"Please, Percy. I am your mother. I do not want to see this."

Percy blushed, and put Annabeth back down, although his hand snuck into hers, and she glanced at him, smiling.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Sally rolled her eyes.

"How long have you been together?"

"My birthday."

Sally laughed.

"So that's why you've been so happy all of a sudden."

Percy laughed.

"I bet you were thinking it was the awesome t-shirt you got me, weren't you?"

Sally sighed, shaking her head.

"We'll be in my room." Percy said, turning around to leave.

"No funny business, you two."

Percy blushed.

"I can assure you there will not be." Annabeth said, pulling Percy to his bedroom.

Percy jumped onto his bed, sighing. Annabeth perched beside him.

"Nice room." She told him, raising an eyebrow. "Have you _tidied_ this, Perseus Jackson?"

Percy laughed.

"You've never been in here?" He asked. Annabeth shook her head. "And yes I did."

Annabeth smiled, looking around.

"It's nice." She repeated. "It smells like you."

Percy snorted.

"Of all things, it _smells_ like me?"

Annabeth nodded.

"The sea." She sat back down in front of him crossing her legs.

Percy smiled.

"I apologise on behalf of my parents for being embarrassing." He laughed. "Paul in particular. It's like he's making up for lost time and trying his best to humiliate me all the time."

Annabeth chuckled.

"He's doing an excellent job."

"Shut up."

Annabeth laughed, and they looked at each other for a while, before Percy raised his eyebrows.

"What?" The both asked, at the same time, making them both laugh.

Annabeth nodded towards him. He smiled.

"Nothing." He said. "I'm just very, very fond of you."

Annabeth laughed, blushing a little.

"You're such a seaweed brain."

Percy grinned, and Annabeth shuffled forward on her knees, taking his face in her hands, and kissing him. Percy smiled against her lips, wrapping his arms around her neck, pulling her down closer to him. She melted into him, her hands leaving his face, trailing down to the small of his back – the one spot that kept him mortal. He shivered, opening his eyes for a second, laughing gently between kisses at the smug expression on her face. He grinned slightly.

"You're getting good at this, Wise Girl." He mumbled, breathless, still kissing her. He felt her smile against his lips, and pushed her down on the bed, his hands running through her hair. She sighed softly, and rolled over, accidentally rolling them off the bed, landing with a loud thump. She pulled away instantly, eyes widening.

"Oh, gods. Percy, are you alright?"

He opened his eyes, and laughed.

"I'm fine." He said, still laughing.

Annabeth blushed, smiling a little.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "I just thought..."

"My Achilles spot." Percy finished. "I'm fine. Not dead."

Annabeth blushed even deeper, and Percy laughed again, kissing her softly, his hands running down her back. He felt Annabeth relax again, the heat leaving her face, and kissed her a little harder, taking Annabeth's hand and moving her fingers back down to his Achilles spot. She smiled.

That's when Sally burst in, looking worried. Faster than light, Annabeth pulled away, blushing deeply. Percy sat up, turning red.

"Mom." he groaned.

Her expression relaxed, and she sighed with relief, putting her hand on her chest.

"What happened?" She asked. "I heard a bang, and I thought -"

"That there was a terrible and savage monster breaking into my room." Percy finished.

Sally nodded.

"We... uh..." he glanced over at Annabeth, trying not to smile, "fell off the bed."

Paul appeared at the door, smirking, and Percy blushed even deeper. He laughed.

"How did you fall off the bed?" He asked.

Percy covered his face with his hands, trying to cover his blush. He felt the rise and fall of Annabeth's shoulders as she laughed silently, and he kicked her in the shin.

"Got carried away." He mumbled.

Sally sighed.

"Yeah, well." She said. "Don't get too carried away", and closed the door.

He looked over at Annabeth, sighing.

"Sorry." He muttered, looking genuinely apologetic, bringing his knees to his chest, leaning back on the dresser. "We keep getting interrupted."

Annabeth smiled, shuffling over to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Percy put his arm around her, stretching a leg out in front of him. He smiled a little sadly.

"What do you reckon Silena and Beckendorf are doing?" He asked, out of the blue.

Annabeth shrugged, smirking.

"I'm not sure I want to know." She muttered, and Percy laughed. "Why? What are you thinking Seaweed Brain?"

He sighed.

"I'm just hoping we're going to be a little luckier than that."

Annabeth sighed, wrapping her arm around his chest.

"Well, at least they're together."

"Yeah, but they're dead."

"They loved each other though, right? I think that should make up for it."

"Hmm." Percy mumbled, looking down at Annabeth. Their intertwined legs, her head on his shoulder. He smiled softly.

"What are you thinking, Percy?" she asked.

"That you're right." He smiled. "It's okay as long as you love each other."

Annabeth looked up at him, narrowing her eyes, trying to work out what he was getting at. She brushed her hair behind her ears, tightening her hold on him, listening to his strong, steady heartbeat, feeling his defined abs under his t-shirt.

"What are you saying, Percy?" She asked, smiling a little, looking up at him, watching the grin spread across his face, melting as his eyes met hers.

"I think I might be in love with you." He said, averting his eyes.

Annabeth felt his heartbeat quicken, and grinned, pulling his head down to face her, pressing her lips against his, her hand cupping his cheek. She smiled a little, opening her eyes, her forehead pressed against his. He opened his eyes, and Annabeth was startled by just how _green_ they were up close. She smiled a little wider.

"You think?" She whispered, raising her eyebrows.

Percy pecked her lips, his forehead still against hers.

"I know."

Annabeth kissed him again, kneeling beside him, his hands running down her back. Annabeth pulled away, grinning softly.

"I love you too." She whispered, and Percy relaxed beneath her, grinning that huge, goofy grin.


	16. Chapter 16

**THIS WILL BE A THREE-SHOT OK**

* * *

"When are you going to do it?" Sally asked, holding her mug in both hands. She was tired, spending the majority of her time writing, and the bags under her eyes showed for it. The only thing spurring her on was the encouragement of Paul, her love of literature, and caffeine.

Percy sighed, instinctively fingering the ring in his pocket. The ring that had been living in his pocket for the last five weeks or so now. It was just finding the right time, and finding out whether he could control his nerves.

"Today, hopefully." He said, leaning back in his chair. "She's getting impatient now, and that's bad enough."

Sally laughed.

"I'm not surprised." She said, raising her eyebrows. "You have been with her for seven years."

Percy blushed, but laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"You honestly don't understand how terrifying this is." He said, tapping his fingers. "Like, if she said no it would ruin _everything_ for us."

Sally rolled her eyes.

"Percy Jackson." She began, her face suddenly turning serious. "Son of Poseidon. Been in countless life-threatening situations. Saved the world. Twice. Fell into Tartarus after his girlfriend. And yet, he's too scared to go ahead and propose to her."

"The idea of losing her is scarier than all of those put together, Mom."

Sally sighed, before laughing softly, ruffling Percy's hair.

"I realise that, darling." She said, with a soft smile. "But, really, she won't say no. You said it yourself – she's getting impatient." She glanced over at the clock. "You'd better go. She'll be home soon."

Percy nodded, grabbing his coat and hat, and walking to the door. Sally put her hand on his shoulder and winked.

"Go get her, Percy."

He grinned, and walked out of the door.

* * *

"You're home early, Wise Girl." Percy said, walking through the door, his nose red, hands trembling from the cold. He took off his coat, leaving puddles of now melted snow all over the floor. He wiped it up with his sock, and crossed his arms, trying to warm up. He walked into the living room to find Annabeth, sprawled out on the couch, lost under a pile of tissues and jumpers and blankets. She looked up, and smiled softly.

"Hi, Seaweed Brain." She croaked, her nose obviously blocked.

He sighed, perching on the couch beside her.

"What time did you get back?" He asked, planting a light kiss on her forehead.

"A couple of hours ago." She mumbled, with a sniff. "I'm not feeling so good."

Percy smirked.

"I figured." Annabeth gave him a weak tap in the arm. He laughed, and placed a (now warm) hand to her forehead, and grimaced. "I hate to say this, Wise Girl, but you are burning up." He smiled. "Not literally. But you're feeling warm, so..." He thought for a second. "Should I go get a take-away? I'll pick up some medicine for you on the way back. I'm assuming I'll probably catch this too, so we'll need some anyway."

Annabeth nodded, sneezing.

"Thank you." She said, taking his hand and giving it a quick squeeze. "I love you."

Percy smiled.

"I love you too." He kissed her cheek, and stood up, picking up his coat. "I'll be about half an hour."

She nodded.

"See you later, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

"Good -" Percy thought for a second, glancing up at the clock, "evening sunshine."

Annabeth smiled.

"You're an idiot." She said, rubbing her eyes. To Annabeth, Percy was, and always would be one of those people that made you feel better, no matter how bad you felt. She sat up, and sneezed again, pulling the blankets tighter around her shoulders with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry." She said.

Percy laughed.

"Don't worry about it." He pecked her forehead. "Hungry?"

She nodded, smiling.

" Good, because I ordered way too much, as usual." He smiled. "Pick a movie then, Wise Girl. No architecture, please. I'll go and figure out a way to put this food on some plates and make it actually, like, fit."

Annabeth laughed, and crawled off the couch to the DVD cabinet, whilst Percy walked in, balancing two plates piled high with food on his arm, miraculously holding two cups of tea in one hand. Annabeth raised her eyebrows, sitting back on the couch as Percy sat down, passing her a plate and some tea. She took it with a smile, and Percy looked over at the screen, and grinned.

"Nice."

"Action films eat colds." She said.

Percy laughed, pressing play, before pausing for a moment, his hand slipping down to his pocket. He cursed himself silently. How could he have forgotten? He glanced over at Annabeth, taking a sip from her tea. It wasn't the most romantic, but he _had_ to do it tonight. They weren't a very romantic couple anyway, and he figured things like that didn't bother her much.

He ate his food in silence, half-watching the movie, half thinking up a plan, before sighing, and gesturing for Annabeth to pass him her plate, which she did.

"Shall I pause it?" She asked.

Percy nodded, smiling a little, his heart pumping out of his chest. _Now, now, now_. There were no explosions or death frozen on the screen. Annabeth was smiling. He smiled, his hand digging into his pocket. At least she wouldn't expect it. He sat down on the couch beside her, deciding not to go for the cheesy route, and took Annabeth's wrist, opening up her palm, and pressing the ring into it with a smile. She looked up at him.

"Percy -"

"Shh." He said, smiling softly. "I realise you've been waiting for me to ask you this for a while. We've been together for seven years, and they have honestly been so amazing and perfect I can't even put it into words. Even now, when you're sat under a pile of tissues, with a snotty nose, chapped lips, and crazy hair I wouldn't change it, or you, for the world. I want to have seven more years with you. And seven more after that. And seven more. Maybe another seven. I want to spend my life with you, Wise Girl. And I have done for a very long time. Will you marry me?"

Annabeth's face broke out into a teary grin, and she threw her arms around him. Percy laughed softly, hugging her back tightly, until she sneezed into his shoulder.

"Sorry." She mumbled, blushing a little, pulling away.

Percy's stomach dropped.

"Sorry? Annabeth, I mean, I love you. Seven -"

She gasped, and shook her head, before laughing a little.

"I was apologising for sneezing, idiot." She said, still teary eyed. She took the ring, and put it one her finger, wrapping her arms around him again. "Yes, Seaweed Brain. I'll marry you."

She felt him relax beneath her, and smiled as he hugged her tighter. He pulled away, and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her.

"You'll catch my cold." Annabeth said, between kisses.

Percy laughed.

"I really don't care right now."

Annabeth smiled against his lips.

"Neither do I."

Percy laughed, pulling away and taking her hand, smiling.

"Fits, then?"

"Looks like it." She said, with a sniff, sitting back, leaning against Percy's side. "Thank you. It's perfect."

Percy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm just sorry it took me so damn long. Five weeks that ring's been sitting in the pocket of every single pair of jeans I ever wear, and it took me three months to choose it, two years to decide whether you would actually like, say yes. And -" He paused smiling. "Hey, we're getting married."

Annabeth smiled.

"Luckily for you, Seaweed Brain, Annabeth Jackson sounds okay."

"Better than Chase." He muttered.


	17. Chapter 17

Annabeth heard sobbing from the corner of the room. Since they had returned from their stupid quest, and stupid Tartarus, she had been sleeping in the Poseidon cabin with Percy. Chiron had excused them from the no-two-people-of-the-opposite-sex-in-a-cabin rule since they returned, on the grounds that they needed each other. In separate beds, of course, but admittedly, Percy would crawl in beside Annabeth sometimes, wrapping his strong arm around her.

But it was different tonight. Percy was sat on his bunk, his back facing her, staring at the pictures on the wall, trying to muffle his sobs with a pillow, without much success.

Annabeth sighed silently, creeping over, sitting beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder, not saying anything. If he wanted to tell her, he would. They knew each other well enough to realise that now.

"Sorry." He croaked. "Did I wake you up?"

Annabeth nodded, but kissed his cheek.

"You did me a favour, actually Seaweed Brain." She mumbled.

He looked at her, despite the tears, his eyes were showing nothing but concern.

"Nightmare?" He asked.

Annabeth nodded again, and another sob escaped Percy's lips, loud and painful, like an impatient clap of thunder in dark skies.

"It's fine, Percy. I'm okay. It -"

"But you're not, are you Annabeth? And lets face it – neither am I. I just thought that... I just thought that after the Titan War we'd have our big break, you know? I didn't think..." he stopped, the tears choking his words.

"We're getting better, Percy. We're going to get better."

He shook his head.

"Are we? Do you feel like you're getting better, Annabeth? Really?"

"No." She admitted, whispering. "But we _have_ to."

Percy turned to her, his face suddenly filled with anger. But, Annabeth noticed, his eyes weren't. His eyes were scared, terrified, even. She had never seen him like this before, and she didn't like it.

"Don't you get it?" He hissed. "Whether we have to or not, I'm not sure if I can. I _love_ you." He said, shouting now. "Seeing you have nightmares, seeing you in my nightmares. How can this get _better_? Do you know how much it hurts? More than any stupid fall, more than anything stupid Gaia could do to me." The tears were streaming down his face again, his shoulders relaxing. He looked down at his hands.

Annabeth stayed silent for a while, unsure of what to say, she sighed, taking his face into her hands.

"Of course I know how it feels, Percy." She whispered. "Have you never thought that I might just feel the same way about you? What do you think I see in _my_ nightmares?"

Percy sighed, and looked down.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I just... I don't think." He paused. "It's just... we had a future, Annabeth. We could have done anything."

Annabeth frowned.

"We still can, Seaweed Brain." She said, taking his hand.

"But we're not the same people anymore."

Annabeth smiled softly.

"But I still love you." She told him. "And I think Percy's still in there somewhere. We're just going to have to work hard to get him back."

He smiled a little, wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand.

"And Annabeth?" He asked.

She smiled.

"I don't know." She said, kissing him softly. "But she misses you, Percy." She looked at him. "Please come back."

He kissed her again, his hand trailing down her back. He smiled softly against her lips. He pulled away, eyes widening, his face breaking into a grin.

"I think she might be on her way back?" he half asked, half stated.

Annabeth's smile answered for him, and she kissed him again, before snuggling under his covers. Percy smiled, lying beside her, his strong arm wrapping around around her waist. As she curled up against his chest, he couldn't help but think Percy was maybe on his way back, too.

"I love you." He mumbled, into her hair.

"I love you too." She croaked, her voice already groggy, on the cusp of sleep.

* * *

**I've lost my inspiration for the three-shot, sorry about that. This popped into my head a couple of hours ago so I just quickly typed it up for you guys :-)**


End file.
